Feeling This
by smokeswithcigarettes
Summary: SuigetsuxOC. After a tiring day, Madoka gets a surprise visit from Suigetsu. Rated M for lemony goodness.


**More practice~ **

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>It was the end of another busy day at the Akatsuki hideout. Everyday, Madoka Shimizu served her superiors by guarding the hideout with her life. Being out in the sun all day sweating and staying vigilant was quite tiresome for the blue haired teen. And the fact the Taka had been recruited didn't help her status. They made her feel inferior...Well, everyone except for childhood friend, Suigetsu.<p>

Madoka walked through the main room, where Taka was gathered. She continued walking without saying a word. Her arrogance told her not to waste her breathe on the fools. She was closing in on the exit hallway that lead to her room when she ran face first into an object that had moved into her path. She looked up into the eyes of Suigetsu.

"Where ya headed?" He asked, as if he had some sort of authority over her.

"Can't you see I'm tired? Get out of my way..." Madoka was grumpy and in no mood to play games. The sword strapped to her back became heavier every second.

"Alright, fine." Suigetsu smirked, moving out of her path. "I suppose I'll be seeing you later then."

Madoka shoved past him. She didn't think much of what he said. Although, she probably should have. 

* * *

><p>Now that most of the Akatsuki members had died off, Madoka had obtained her own room, her own bed, and her own bathroom. She walked down the end of the long hallway, where her room was located. She could practically hear her shower calling out to her. The day had been absolutely exhausting.<p>

Madoka opened the door to her room, stepped in and closed it behind her. She began to strip immediately as she made her way to the bathroom, eager to jump into some cool water. Madoka rested her sword carefully in one corner of the room.

The girl walked into the bathroom, closed the door and locked it. Her showering was hasty, mostly because she was ready to climb into bed. Reaching from behind the shower curtain, she grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around her body.

Madoka stepped out of her bathroom, only to regret having not locked the main door of her room. Her eyes met those of a certain silver haired boy. She jumped and held the towel more tightly around her body. Her face was flushed.

"Get out, you pervert!" She cried, blindly reaching for a something to hit Suigetsu with. A picture frame from the wall. She threw it as hard as she could at his head, but he simply liquified and it flew straight through him and crashed on the door behind. In his liquid state, he rushed her and then solidified in front of her.

Madoka, frozen in shock, gave him the upper hand. He pinned her to the wall by her shoulders and snatched her towel away. She shrieked and desperately tried to cover herself with her hands.

"I just came to visit like I said I would. I didn't mean to catch you like this." Suigetsu remarked with false innocence in his voice. He then leaned in and spoke in a more devious tone. "But this works just as well..."

Immediately, his lips crashed onto hers. Madoka soon found herself lost in the kiss. She had always liked Suigetsu, even when they were younger. But she never dared to tell him as it would be a sign of weakness, which wasn't acceptable among the shinobi of Kirigakure.

As his tongue explored her mouth, Suigetsu released his hold from her shoulders and traced his fingers gingerly down her sides. Madoka wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss became deeper. She encircled his waist with her legs as her lifted her off the floor. Her hormones began taking over and she could feel her body temperature rising as though there were flames within.

Breaking the kiss, he carried her over to her bed and rested her body down onto it. He hurriedly rid himself of all clothing. In a flash he was on top of her. With that, he focused his attention on nipping and sucking as her neck. Madoka shivered, feeling his hot breath on her delicate skin. Suigetsu's hands began to roam over her body. A hand wandered down to her most sensitive of regions and caressed with rhythmic movements. Her breathing hitched at the feeling and she arched her back.

She moaned as she felt heat boil inside of her. Pleasure coursed through every vein. Unable to contain herself any longer, she began bucking and grinding against him. He pressed his body to hers to keep her from moving around too much.

"P-please!" Madoka pleaded. "Just...HURRY!"

"What is it that you want, Mado-chan?" Suigetsu smirked, obviously toying with her. He loved that.

"You know! Uhg!" She whined, blushing at the thought of having to say it out loud. "C-come on, please!"

"Hmm...I'm not sure what you're getting at here..." He replied, positioning himself between her legs. "You gotta be more specific!"

"SUIGETSU!" She shouted, angry with his games.

"Beg for it. Like a good girl."

"You s-son of a bitch!"

"Say it. Please your master."

"NO!"

"Well then, seeing as how you're not going to cooperate, I'll torture you a bit more." Suigetsu chided. He began to rub his erection against her sensitive womanhood. She gulped.

"P-please...Suigetsu..." Madoka strained.

"'Please' what?" He grinned.

"JUST FUCK ME ALREADY, YOU IDIOT!" She screamed, possibly loud enough to inform the entire hideout.

With a pleased smirk, he pushed only the tip inside of her. "Now then...Say my name again."

"W-what!"

"You must acknowledge your master to get what you want..."

"...T-that wasn't part of the fucking deal!" She hissed angrily.

"Quit being difficult and just do it. It's not going to hurt you to say it, you know..."

"Err...S-Sui...getsu..."

"What? I didn't quite hear you." He said.

"Suigetsu...Suigetsu...SUIGETSU!"

"Good girl..." He replied with a triumphant grin. He then, ever so slowly, slid his length inside of her. She stifled a rather noisy moan and gripped the sheets beneath her.

He began to thrust into her, slowly at first, but growing rapid soon enough. She moaned again and grasped the hair on the back of his head. She pushed him forward until their lips met. Madoka forced him into a passionate kiss as his rhythm increased with each passing moment. She began moving with him.

She writhed and thrashed beneath him, wrapped in the feeling of pure bliss. Her fingernails dug into the skin of his back, causing him to hiss in pleasure. Madoka bit and sucked at his lips as his hot breath caressed her face. She felt her inner heat rising.

"Ah! S-Sui-" She cut herself off as she reached her peak. Her back arched and her eyes rolled. With a groan, Suigetsu rose to his own release. He collapsed gently on top of her.

The two lay there on the bed in a heap of sweat. The sheets below them were soaked in sweat as well. Suddenly, there was a knock at Madoka's door.

"Suigetsu...Are you alright in there?" It was Juugo's voice. "We've been assigned a night mission. Sasuke says to hurry up and ready yourself when you're _finished_..."

They heard footsteps walking back up the hall. Madoka sat up, her mouth hanging open. Suigetsu rolled his eyes and got up from the bed. He redressed himself and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hope we can do this again sometime." He said casually, as if they'd just finished a date or something. He opened the door and stepped out before turning around and giving her an innocent smile. "Duty calls. See ya!"

Madoka was silent as she watched Suigetsu close the door behind him. Her mouth still hung open. She hung her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

'_They KNEW...!_' Madoka seethed inwardly. She sighed and let her body fall back onto the still warm bedsheets. She closed her eyes and curled up, fully exhausted.

"Goddamn it..." She muttered to herself before falling into a deep, pleasurable sleep. 

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Let me know.<strong>

**Don't get on to me about so much dialogue, I'm working on that.**

**It's definatly harder to write smut than I thought. :x**


End file.
